


sharp dressed man

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Community: fail_fandomanon, Heavy Petting, M/M, Suit Kink, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a "write 100(ish) words about your favorite kink" thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharp dressed man

T had a feeling he shouldn't be laughing at D playfully tugging at his tie and flipping it about, but he couldn't help it; it just fit so well with the young man's nature that he loved. Almost as good a fit as the black suit jacket, those snug pants, and the belt with its buckle resting perfectly above a growing arousal.

"Cheeky," he teased before pinning D closer to the wall with his hips and capturing soft, full lips in a delicious kiss. D's moan was breathy as hands fluttered up like wings to grip the back of his jacket collar.

"T..."

"I gotcha," T whispered and reached between their bodies to pet. Under the dark and slightly rough material he could feel his lover as warm and definitely hard, if a bit restrained. But sometimes restrained is just what he wants. "Yer so pretty..." was his last phrase before resigning himself to more kisses, but D's breaths and the friction of expensive cloth against each other as they stroked and grinded spoke plenty.


End file.
